The Singing Beauty at the Host Club
by Daydreamer-chan
Summary: A new student transferred to Ouran Academy. She's also a scholar student. She's a talented yet shy girl. There she meets the Host Club. What adventures will happen to them? R&R. Tamaki X Haruhi and OC X ?
1. Chapter 1 A New Day

"**The Singing Beauty at the Host Club"**

**Author's Note: **

Hey everyone! Well, this is my first OHSHC FanFic. Let me know if any of the characters get a bit OOC and let me know what you think. R&R please

Hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Credit belongs to Hatori Bisco.

**CHAPTER 1**

"So today's the day, huh?"

Sun rays met a black haired teen lying on her bed. Bed sheets ruffled and pillows scattered everywhere.

"Emi-chan, Come down! You'll be late for your new school!" a female voice shouted from downstairs.

"Just a second, Okaa-san! I'll get ready!"

The girl took a shower. Then, she brushed her hair, it was long and black that reaches her waistline.

Lastly, she wears the school uniform for her new school.

'_Ick! What kind of uniform is this? Why is it color yellow?' _she thought.

She obviously didn't like what she was wearing but she can't argue with it; it's the rules. "Wear your school uniforms properly during school days."

The girl went downstairs. When she entered the dining room, a delicious aroma fields the air.

"Mmm.. Something smells good…" she said.

"Of course! It's your Okaa-san's Beef Steak. She won it yesterday at the market downtown", her father said.

"Ohhhh…. I can't wait to eat it!" Emiko said as she was taking a seat.

"The Beef Steak's ready!" her mother exclaimed.

"Yey!" both Emiko and her dad cheered happily.

Emiko's mom placed the Beef Steak in the center of the table.

"Itadakimase!" the three of them said while clapping their hands.

After they finished eating, Emiko grabbed her things and exited their house.

"Emi-chan, have you got everything you need?" her mother asked.

"Yeah! Everything's here!" she shouted.

"Emiko, don't forget, NO BOYS!" her father reminded her.

"Sure Otou-san! Don't worry! Bye!" Emiko waved her hand.

"Take care!" her parents said while waving their hands.

Then, off she goes.

"No boys, huh?" her mom questioned.

"What? I know, she's already in high school, we can't stop her from falling in love." Her father predicted what his wife was about to say.

"Correct." Her mom smiled.

As Emiko walks her way to her new school. Many thoughts filled her mind.

'_Oh my gosh! New school! That means new classmates and new teachers. How am I going to make friends? What should I do? Should I sing for them? No, that's not it. They'll laugh at me. That's for sure. Okay Emiko, calm down. Everything's gonna be fine.'_

As Emiko was busy thinking, she didn't notice the person in front of her. As she continued her pace, she accidentally bumped into the person.

"Ooof!" both of them said.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! I didn't mean to! Ah! I didn't notice! Gomenasai!" Emiko apologized over and over.

"It's okay. I'm alright." The person smiled at her.

**Haruhi's POV:**

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! I didn't mean to! Ah! I didn't notice! Gomenasai!" she said while bowing her head at me.

"It's okay. I'm alright." I said to her.

'_Oh! She's wearing our school uniform. Maybe she's the new scholar student Tamaki-senpai was talking about yesterday.' _I thought.

**Normal POV:**

"Ne, you're going to Ouran Academy, am I right? Are you by any chance the new scholar student?" Haruhi asked. The girl stopped bowing and looked curiously at Haruhi.

"Yes. How'd you know?" Emiko asked.

"Ah! No reasons. I just happen to also be a scholar student at Ouran Academy. My name's Fujioka Haruhi. Nice to meet you!" Haruhi gave her a warm smile. That made Emiko less worry. She also smiled at Haruhi.

"My name is Hirohata Emiko. Nice to meet you too!" Emiko answered back.

"So, let's go?" Haruhi asked.

"Hai!" she answered cheerfully.

'_Yey! I made a friend. Guess, this year's gonna be great.' _she thought.

They continued talking until they reach the gates to Ouran Academy.

To be continued…

**Author's Note: **

So was it? Huh? HUH?

Hope you guys like it.

Don't forget to review, okay?

Arigatou Mina-san!

Love Lots,

**Daydreamer-chan **


	2. Chapter 2 The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone!

Hope everyone likes the first chappie! Hehe… R&R okay?

Here's chapter 2 so, on with the story…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Credit belongs to Hatori Bisco.

**Recap:**

"_My name is Hirohata Emiko. Nice to meet you too!" Emiko answered back._

"_So, let's go?" Haruhi asked._

"_Hai!" she answered cheerfully._

'_Yey! I made a friend. Guess, this year's gonna be great.' she thought._

_They continued talking until they reach the gates to Ouran Academy. _

**CHAPTER 2**

Emiko and Haruhi arrived safely at Ouran Academy.

"Wow!"

That was the only word that escaped from Emiko's mouth as they entered the premises.  
_'I never thought this school would be THIS big' _she thought as looked around the area. The school was huge. It was bigger than Emiko's old school.

"So, shall we?" Haruhi motioned her to the school building.

"Oh!" Emiko was lost in her own world for a while. "We shall!" she giggled and followed Haruhi.

As they entered the building, the other students were busy with what they were doing and didn't notice Emiko.

"Emiko-san, I'll be going now! By the way, the office is that way." Haruhi pointed.

"Arigatou Fujioka-san" she said while waving at Haruhi.

She went inside the office and got her class schedule. She's a first-year student by the way. Her first subject was Math. Oh, how she hated Math. She could only sigh. She walked down the hallway and spotted the room she's supposed to be in. She entered the room, class was already starting. _'Oh shoot!'_ she thought. She was late. The teacher noticed her and smiled. Emiko blinked. The teacher motioned her to get inside and asked if she could introduce herself but she just shook her head telling the teacher that she doesn't want to. The teacher respected her decision and continued with the class. Emiko sat at the back, next to the window. That was her favorite spot ever since in her old school. She didn't even look at her new classmates; as she was taking her things out, her pencil fell from her armchair and alerted the boy next to her. He has Auburn hair and golden brown eyes. He smiled at her and picked up the pencil.

"Thanks" she said.

"No problem." The boy replied.

After that, Emiko just copied what the teacher says in her notebook and stared outside the window until class was finished.

The day ended slowly for Emiko, she was only listening and copying what the teachers says in her notebook and stared outside the window. _'Nothing interesting except for History and Science' _she thought as she was walking down the hallway. She was humming a tune that just came in her mind. It was a sweet tune. As she continued walking, she noticed a huge door which said "Third Music Room".

'_Wow, a music room. Well, I'll just spend my time here since there is nothing else to do' _she thought.

As she opened the door, she was blinded by the bright light. While her vision is adjusting to the light, she saw flower petals falling in every direction. _'What the?' _she taught.

"Welcome!"

She looked and saw 7 boys around a huge red coach.

"What is this?" she asked.

"This is the host club." They said.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3 You'll be a Host

**Author's Note:** Finally! Here's chapter 3 everyone! Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Credit belongs to Hatori Bisco.

**Recap:**

"_Welcome!"_

_She looked and saw 7 boys around a huge red coach. _

"_What is this?" she asked._

"_This is the host club." They said._

**CHAPTER 3**

Emiko was frozen in her spot, she couldn't move nor breathe.

'_You have got to be kidding me. A host club?' _she thought.

Emiko was just looking for a place to spend her remaining time and she didn't expect that this was a Host Club.

'_But, the sign says 'Third Music Room', right?' _

As she was busy processing everything in her mind, a boy came forward and cupped his hands around her face causing Emiko to blush a deep red. _'Too close. Personal space issues here. Who is he anyway?'_

"My, what a beautiful girl" the boy said. He was a tall, blonde haired boy. He has violet eyes. And _'is he sparkling?' _Emiko thought as she observed the tall blonde boy.

"Are you lost fair maiden?" he asked.

Emiko could only blink. This was too much for her to process. After that, another tall boy came forward. He has jet-black hair and has onyx eyes. He wears glasses and was holding a clipboard.

"You're Hirohata Emiko, the new scholar student, correct?" he asked while looking at his clipboard.

"Y-yes? How'd you know?" Emiko asked quite confuse. _'Is he a stalker or something?'_

"I have sources" the jet-black haired teen said. His glasses glinted that brought shivers through Emiko's spine. _'Scary' _she thought.

"Really? Another commoner?" The tall blonde haired boy happily exclaimed. Emiko's eyes twitched.

Tamaki knelt before Emiko. "My fair maiden, is there anything you need? By the way, I would like to introduce to you the other members of this host club. But first, my name is Suoh Tamaki the—"

"Idiot King of the Host Club" a pair of boys butted before Tamaki could finish his introduction. They had auburn colored hair and golden brown eyes. They were twins, Emiko observed.

"I'm Hikaru" the first one said.

"And I'm Kaoru" the other one finished.

"Were the Hitachiin twins!" they both said.

'_Wow! So synchronized.' _Emiko thought as she looked at the twins with awe. Then, a small blonde haired boy with a pink bunny stuff toy skipped his way to Emiko.

"Hi Emi-chan! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Hunny! And that's Takashi Morinozuka but you call him Mori." The tall, tanned skin person from behind Hunny nodded.

"What grade are you in?" Emiko smiled at the small boy.

He giggled. "I'm a senior!" Hunny smiled at her.

Emiko's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. _'A senior? But he looks so young!' _she thought.

"He has some kind of condition that's why he looks younger than his age."

Emiko turned around and saw the glasses boy sitting on his chair typing on his laptop.

"By the way, I'm Ootori Kyouya, co-founder and vice president of this club" he said.

"If you're the co-founder" she looked at Kyouya. "Then, who's the founder?" Emiko asked.

"That would be Tamaki-senpai" a voice from behind Emiko said.

Emiko turned and smiled. It was Haruhi.

"Fujioka-san! You're a host?" she asked Haruhi.

"Well, yeah... I broke a vase and was forced to work here." Haruhi answered.

"Oh, tell me more about what you do here." Emiko said while smiling at Haruhi.

"Sure! Why don't you take a sit, I'll go get some tea." Haruhi said.

"COFFEE!" the twins including Tamaki chorused. "Sure…" Haruhi nonchalantly answered and went inside the storage room. After that, Haruhi served the coffee.

* * *

They finished drinking their coffees and were preparing to go home. As Haruhi was picking up the tray, Emiko accidently bumped at her making the tray full of cups fall breaking it to a hundred pieces.

Everyone looked at Haruhi and Emiko. "It was my fault." Haruhi said.

"No, it was mine! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!" Emiko said while bowing her head. "I'll pay for it!"

"Hmm… That set was worth ¥1,500,000. Are you sure you can pay for it?" Kyouya said and smirked.

Emiko gulped. That's a lot. How can she pay for it? It's even larger than her parent's earnings.

"Uhmm…" Emiko couldn't think of any explanation.

"You need to work so that you can earn that kind of amount." Kyouya suggested while adjusting his eye glasses.

"Senpai!" Haruhi was about to protest when Tamaki butted.

"Good idea! Like what the saying goes 'When in Rome, do what the Romans do.' Starting from today, you'll be a host!" Tamaki said while pointing at Emiko.

"EHHHHHH!"

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

End of chappie…

I'll update as soon as I can.

R&R okay?

Arigatou Mina-san! Ja ne~

Love Lots,

**Daydreamer-chan**


	4. Chapter 4 The Singer Type

**Author's Note:**

I had a lot of free time, so I decided on making a new chappie.

Arigatou for the reviews! I really appreciate it…

Here's Chapter 4! Enjoy~

Btw, I won't be doing any disclaimers starting from this chappie, okay?

**Recap:**

"_You need to work so that you can earn that kind of amount." Kyouya suggested while adjusting his eye glasses._

"_Senpai!" Haruhi was about to protest when Tamaki butted._

"_Good idea! Like what the saying goes 'When in Rome, do what the Romans do.' Starting from today, you'll be a host!" Tamaki said while pointing at Emiko._

"_EHHHHHH!" _

**CHAPTER 4**

Ring. Ring. RRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!

Emiko slammed her annoying alarm clock down. It was morning already. And it's her first day working as a host. _'Grrrr… rich bastards' _she thought while yawning. That was term she used for them except for Haruhi. Upon getting up, she spotted her black and pink colored guitar and decided to play it for while since it's still too early.

While playing her guitar, she sang some lyrics she thought of that can accompany the melody of her guitar. She was also thinking about the question the host club asked her yesterday.

**Flashback:**

"So, what type is she?" Hunny asked while holding his Usa-chan.

Everyone looked at Emiko and wondered.

"Type?" she asked, still confuse and shock about her being a host.

"Allow me to explain" Tamaki said. "We, here in the host club have different types. Kyouya's the Cool Type, Hunny-senpai is the Loli-Shota Type, Mori-senpai is the Wild Type. Hikaru and Kaoru are the Mischievous Type, Haruhi is the Natural Type and I'm the Prince Type" he said while placing a hand under Emiko's chin.

"Uhmmm… Could you get away from me please?" Emiko asked.

In the matter of minutes, Tamaki went sulking in his emo corner. Emiko looked confusingly at the blonde haired teen. The twin's laughed at their king.

"Nice one! Another person to make the king sulk besides Haruhi." Hikaru and Kaoru chorused.

"So, have you thought about what your type is?" Haruhi asked while standing beside her.

"Uhmm… Fujioka-san..."

"Just call me Haruhi, Emiko." She smiled at her.

"Hai, Haruhi-san..." Emiko smiled back.

"But before that" one of the twins held her hair, "How can she pose as a boy? Her hair is too long, and it's a shame to cut it", the other twin finished. Emiko blushed as the twins held her long hair. "She'll just wear a wig." Kyouya said while typing on his laptop "The twins will provide her a wig, as well as the boy's uniform" he finished. She looked at both twins and said, "Hikaru-san and…Kaoru-san?" she pointed trying to identify which is which.

The twins looked at her. Even the other members looked at her. _'She's right'_ the twins thought.

"Wow! You can tell?" Haruhi asked from behind.

"Ah! I just… guessed?" Emiko answered. The twins were speechless.

"Amazing!" Tamaki was revived after sulking. "So, what is your type?" he asked, eyes sparkling that annoyed Emiko.

"I'll think about it." Emiko answered.

**End of Flashback**

Emiko sighed remembering what have she gotten into. As she was playing her guitar, an idea struck her mind. "I've got it!"

She prepared her things, ate her breakfast and went to school.

After classes were ended, she went straight to the Host club.

"The Singer Type?" everyone asked while looking at her.

"Is there such a type?" Haruhi asked Kyouya who was writing in his clipboard. He adjusted his glasses. "How will you do it?" he asked while looking at Emiko. She got the weird chills again.

"Uhmmm…I'll sing to them?" Emiko answered while looking at her shoes.

"Okay, but first, you must give us a sample." Kyouya said. Everyone looked at Emiko with anticipation.

'_Oh shoot! Many eyes are looking at me' _she thought. She was scared; she's not good with large crowds. She gulped. As Emiko was about to sing, no words came out of her mouth. _'Oh no! How on earth am I going to pay my dept now?'_ It was no use; she ran as fast as she can to the changing room and cried.

While Emiko was crouching and sobbing, she heard footsteps coming at her direction. She looked up and saw Kaoru standing and smiling at her.

"Ne, Emiko, right?" Emiko nodded at him. "How did you identify us, I mean, Hikaru and I?" he asked. "I don't know, there was something about the two of you that was kinda different from each other." Emiko answered.

Kaoru looked at her and smiled. "Emiko, can you sing?"

"What?" Emiko looked at him.

"I won't look and I'll cover my ears, so sing." Kaoru said.

After Kaoru turned around and covered his ears. Emiko smiled and started to sing. It was the song that she sang that morning. Kaoru couldn't help but removed his hands from his ears. He heard her singing. He looked at her in awe and smiled. It was one of the sweetest songs he had ever heard.

Emiko finished singing and noticed Kaoru looking at her.

"That was amazing!" Emiko blushed at Kaoru's statement.

"You'll just need to work on building your self-confidence and you'll be fine." Kaoru scratched Emiko's hair lightly causing her to blush even deeper.

"A-arigatou Kaoru-san." Emiko managed to squeak.

Kaoru smiled. "Let's go?"

Emiko smiled back.

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

So, how was it?

Awww… I like Kaoru in this chappie, he's so sweet… Do you think so too?


	5. Chapter 5 Meet Hirohata Mikuo

**Recap:**

"_You'll just need to work on building your self-confidence and you'll be fine." Kaoru scratched Emiko's hair lightly causing her to blush even deeper._

"_A-arigatou Kaoru-san." Emiko managed to squeak._

_Kaoru smiled. "Let's go?"_

_Emiko smiled back. _

**CHAPTER 5**

Kaoru lead Emiko to the door. When Kaoru opened the door, Emiko was surprised when Hunny came in running and hugged her. Hikaru also came in running.

"Kaoru! You were in there all along? I was very worried" he said while hugging his twin brother; gazing passionately in his eyes.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said, also gazing at Hikaru's eyes.

Emiko looked at them, eyes wide open and absentmindedly said, "Gays?"

"That's their 'brotherly love act', Emiko-chan" Hunny said also looking at the hugging brothers.

"Ne, Ne, by the way Emiko-chan, was that your voice?" he asked while smiling at her.

"Uh, y-yeah…" Emiko answered back. She can't believe that they heard her singing.

'_Was my voice too loud? I'm sure the door was close. Maybe…' _she thought while looking at the other host club members.

"That was wonderful!" exclaimed Tamaki who was hugging the poor Haruhi.

"S-senpai, I-I can't breathe…" Haruhi managed to say.

Tamaki sadly let go of Haruhi who was breathing heavily.

"Hmmm…" Kyouya walked over to where Emiko was. "That was…good. Now, you only need to make your voice a little bit manlier and you'll attract customers" he said while writing on his clipboard.

"I see, I see, Emiko!" Tamaki pointed at her. "From now onwards, you'll be called as Mikuo, the Singer Type." He declared.

Hunny, Mori, Kaoru and Hikaru clapped their hands while Emiko and Haruhi sweat dropped.

* * *

"Mikuo-san, what are your hobbies?"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Mikuo-san, how did become a host?"

A group of girls designated Emiko, who was now called Mikuo to be their host. She was wearing the wig and uniform that the twins lend her. They keep throwing questions at her. She has no idea what to do. She glanced over to the other host club members one by one. She looked over to where Hunny and Mori was sitting; Hunny was eating a slice of strawberry cake while Mori and the other girls looked at him. After that, she looked over to where Haruhi was. Then, she looked over to where the twins were. They were doing their "brotherly love act" and the girls were saying something about 'Moe~'. Emiko then glanced over to Kyouya who was selling some pictures. Lastly, she looked at the 'king' who was busy entertaining his 'princesses'. Emiko just rolled her eyes.

Now, back to her situation, Emiko doesn't know what to do. She was about to give up when the thing about her debt came in her mind. How is she going to pay her debt if she doesn't entertain her customers? An idea popped and she smiled. Well, here goes nothing.

"Ladies, to make up for the questions I haven't answered a while ago, I'll serenade you." She said in her lowest possible voice.

Her customers nodded. She closed her eyes and began singing, she tried to make her voice as low as possible. Everyone in the room looked at her and listened to her singing including the other host club members.

After Emiko finished singing, she slowly opened her eyes. She saw everyone looking at her; speechless. _'Maybe I'm not that good after all…' _she thought sadly.

"That was amazing!" her customer said while looking at Emiko with hearts in her eyes. Then, it was followed by everyone's hands clapping.

Emiko was overwhelmed by their claps. She couldn't believe it. She looked over to where Haruhi was and smiled.

Her first day being a host ended great. Right now, they were just cleaning things up. Specifically, Emiko was the only one cleaning up. The other members were busy talking about themes and other things she doesn't know. She was also wondering where Haruhi was. After she finished cleaning, she went to the dressing room to change. Wearing a wig was really hot.

When Emiko opened the door, she saw Haruhi changing.

She blinked. "H-Haruhi-san, you're a g-girl?"

"Ah, yes." Haruhi answered.

Emiko was speechless.

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh no! Emiko found out Haruhi's secret… What will happen next?

Stay tuned!

Arigatou Mina-san!

Love Lots,

**Daydreamer-chan**


	6. Chapter 6 Emiko and Haruhi

**Recap:**

_When Emiko opened the door, she saw Haruhi changing. _

_She blinked. "H-Haruhi-san, you're a g-girl?"_

"_Ah, yes." Haruhi answered._

_Emiko was speechless._

**CHAPTER 6**

They both looked at each other. There was an awkward silence between them. Haruhi spoke first in order to break the silence.

"By the way, Emiko, can you close the door?"

Emiko did what Haruhi told her to. Then, Emiko's eyes landed on Haruhi once again.

"You're a girl?!" Emiko asked rather loudly while running towards her.

"Emiko, slow down" Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Haruhi-san, you're a girl yet, why do you act like and especially dress like a boy?" Emiko asked her.

"Well, when I transferred here, I was just looking for quiet place to study. I thought this room was abandoned so I opened the door and then I met the host club. Unfortunately, I broke a vase which cost ¥8,000,000. So, just like you, they forced or kinda threatened me to work here in the host club" Haruhi explained while sitting on floor while Emiko listened to her.

"Damn rich bastards" Emiko and Haruhi both said in sync. They looked at each other and laughed.

It's been a while since Emiko meet someone who can say the same thing with her in unison.

Then, they both stand up.

"I guess, we should tell the others that you already know my secret" Haruhi said while walking towards the door and opening the knob. "They'll probably exaggerate—"

As Haruhi opened the door, the others were waiting for them.

"So, she already knows, huh?" Hikaru looked at Emiko. Hikaru gave her a look as though that she committed a horrible crime.

"What should we do boss?" Kaoru turned to Tamaki who was doing the thinker pose.

"Hmmm... Well, we—" Tamaki was about to say something when Kyouya stood up from where he was sitting and walked towards Emiko who was frozen in her spot anticipating the worst.

"I hope that you will keep it secret, Hirohata Emiko-san. Who knows what my personal guards will do to you when you expose Haruhi's true gender especially with that debt of yours." Kyouya said while his glasses glinted sending once again shivers through Emiko's spine.

"Kyouya-senpai, stop scaring her" Haruhi said to Kyouya then turned to Emiko "it's okay Emiko, I know that you'll keep it a secret. I trust you."

Emiko smiled at Haruhi's words. "You're a great person" she accidentally said out loud, and then she blushed. Haruhi smiled at the blushing girl.

"By the way, before I forget, next week, we'll be having a school trip."" Kyouya said.

Haruhi raised her eyebrow, "School trip?"

"A school trip, a field trip or to be exact an excursion is a journey by a group of commoner students to a place away from their normal environment. I asked my dad if we could have a school trip like commoner schools have, greatly, he approved of it." Tamaki exclaimed happily.

"Yey!" Hunny, Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed.

'_Commoner…' _Emiko and Haruhi who was irritated, thought of the same thing at the same time.

But Emiko smiled and said, "I can't wait for it."

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

Phew! Finished… hehe...

While typing this chappie I was listening to "Fresh like Dougie"… LOL:D #LSS

Don't forget to review, okay?

And before I forget, if you like, no, LOVE Special A, check out and review my other stories

And please like FB page www =dot= facebook =dot= com/VikkiEstolano

Arigatou Mina-san! Ja ne~

Love Lots,

**Daydreamer-chan**


	7. Chapter 7 Don't be late

**Author's Note:**

I typed this chappie at school while everyone was eating lunch…heehee..

R&R onegai…

Now, on with the story!

**Recap:**

"_I asked my dad if we could have a school trip like commoner schools have, greatly, he approved of it." Tamaki exclaimed happily._

"_Yey!" Hunny, Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed._

'_Commoner…' Emiko and Haruhi who was irritated, thought of the same thing at the same time._

_But Emiko smiled and said, "I can't wait for it." _

**CHAPTER 7**

It's a new day, and Emiko came running down the stairs wearing the male's uniform of Ouran Academy.

She overslept. She didn't eat breakfast but she grabbed the bento her mom prepared for her, good thing they were already at work, or else they will see her wearing a male uniform and wonder.

Then, off she goes.

She arrived at her school and class was already starting. She has no choice but to sneak inside her classroom without being caught. Greatly, she performed that task very well, the teacher didn't notice her.

After classes ended, Haruhi walked up to where Emiko was seating and sorting things in her bag.

"You were late, right?"

"H-hai, hehe" she sheepishly answered.

Haruhi was her classmate, Emiko could only think _'lucky'_. But in her first day in school, she didn't notice that until she joined the host club.

"Hey, we want to talk…" Hikaru appeared from behind Haruhi.

"To Mikuo also" Kaoru finished.

I forgot to mention, the twins were her classmates too and she is not allowed to use her real name in school so that's why everyone is calling her "Mikuo". Emiko was opposed to the idea at first but she agreed to it in the end.

Emiko was glad that her other classmates were talking to her, she felt very welcomed.

"Ne, Mikuo, did you have voice lessons? Hikaru randomly asked her.

"No, Hikaru-san." Emiko answered.

"When did you first started singing?" Kaoru then asked her.

"When I was 5 or 6, I guess."

Emiko answered the twins' random questions while Haruhi was at her side, smiling at them.

After all that questions, Emiko had an uneasy feeling building inside her, then, her stomach growled. It was loud enough for Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru to hear. The twins burst into laughter and Emiko blushed.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" Haruhi asked concerned.

"No, I haven't. I was late and you know…" Emiko answered while blushing.

"Since it's almost lunch time, let's go to the cafeteria." Haruhi suggested.

"Yeah" she answered back.

"We'll accompany you!" the twins chorused.

* * *

While Hikaru and Kaoru were ordering the same meals, Emiko looked at the prices of each menu. _'So expensive!' _she thought. Good thing she brought her bento or else she'll starve. She looked at Haruhi and noticed that she also have a bento.

"Let's look for a vacant table" Kaoru suggested. They were finished getting their meals.

While they were walking around, a familiar tall, blonde haired boy jumped in front of them. Surprising not only Emiko and Haruhi but also the twins. The boy was none other than Tamaki.

"I didn't expect you guys to be together here, come, sit with us" Tamaki motioned a table with the other host club members: Kyouya, Hunny and Mori. The twins agreed but Haruhi had a bad feeling about this while Emiko just followed them.

"Kao-chan, Hika-chan! Haru-chan!" the small energetic senior waved. "Oh! Emi- Ah, Mikuo-chan! Come, sit next to me!" he motioned the available sit next to him.

"Sure, Hunny-senpai." Emiko smiled.

Emiko grabbed the available sit which was between Kaoru and Hunny. She took out the bento from her bag and everyone started eating. _'Mom's cooking is always the best!' _she thought as she savors her meal.

"Haruhi, do you want to share your bento with your Otou-san?" Tamaki looked at Haruhi with puppy dog eyes.

"No, senpai. I won't share my bento with you since you already have a meal and you're not my father." Haruhi firmly said. After that, Tamaki went back to eating his own meal with a frown on his face. The twins snickered. Emiko only smiled at them _'They look so funny' _she thought.

"I'm very excited for the school trip, how 'bout you Takashi?" Hunny cheerfully asked the silent teen beside him.

"Yeah" Mori answered in a low voice.

"Ne, Haruhi-san, can you come to my house tomorrow? Since its Saturday, I want you to accompany me shop for my necessities." Emiko asked the brown haired teen sitting in front of her.

"Sure, Mikuo." Haruhi answered and smiled.

Emiko smiled back.

But, they didn't know that the others were listening to their conversation and was planning something.

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

Oh my! What are the other host club members plotting? heehee…

Stay tuned! Ja ne~


	8. Chapter 8 So Cool

**Recap:**

"_Ne, Haruhi-san, can you come to my house tomorrow? Since its Saturday, I want you to accompany me shop for my necessities." Emiko asked the brown haired teen sitting in front of her._

"_Sure, Mikuo." Haruhi answered and smiled. _

_Emiko smiled back. _

_But, they didn't know that the others were listening to their conversation and was planning something._

**CHAPTER 8**

Emiko was humming while brushing her long hair. Yesterday, Haruhi promised that she will accompany her to the shopping center today. It was obvious that she was excited.

After that, she put on her favorite black with pink skulls T-shirt and acid jeans, and to complete her punk-like look, she wore her black high cut shoes. At that moment, the door bell rang. To make sure not to wake her parents up, she ran quietly downstairs. She opened the door, to find not only Haruhi but the rest of the host club members waiting outside.

"Uh, Haruhi-san?" Emiko asked Haruhi, who looked rather irritated.

"They won't leave. They said that—"Tamaki butted before Haruhi could even finish her sentence.

"Since you're going to commoner's shopping center, we'll accompany you!" exclaimed Tamaki which irritated not only Haruhi but Emiko as well.

Emiko looked at each host club member, they were dressed so stylishly. But as her eyes landed on the glasses-wearing teen, she shivered. Kyouya looked like he was going to kill someone.

"Uhmm, Haruhi-san, is Kyouya-senpai okay?" she asked Haruhi.

"Oh! Kyouya-senpai's not an early morning person" she answered.

"Tono woke him up too early." Kaoru said while moving towards Emiko. Hikaru who was still yawning followed his brother.

"Oh."

"Emi-chan! I like your outfit! You look cool!" The ever energetic Hunny exclaimed while sitting on Mori's shoulder.

Everyone looked at her appearance and nodded in agreement. At that, Emiko blushed.

"Yeah, you look cool" Kaoru smiled at Emiko.

"A-arigatou" Emiko said while blushing.

"So, when are we leaving?" the cranky Kyouya asked while glaring at Tamaki.

"Oh! Now that you mention it, let's go!" Emiko motioned her hands. Everyone followed.

'_Gosh, we are gonna attract a lot of attention' _she thought while walking_._

Emiko brushed the thought. She smiled and held Haruhi's hand since she was walking by her side. Haruhi noticed and smiled at Emiko.

"You're really a sweet girl you know." Haruhi said while smiling at Emiko.

"It's just that, it's been a long time since I haven't hang out with friends" she said.

"Oh? Why is that?" Haruhi asked. Hearing what Emiko said confused Haruhi. But Emiko didn't answer her question.

'_Maybe something happened' _Haruhi thought but she didn't mind.

Well, as long as they are enjoying their little trip, it'll be fine.

They continued walking until they stopped at the not so big shopping center located near their town. The Host club boys except for Kyouya observed the shopping center with sparkles in their eyes. Emiko looked at them in a weird way.

"Haruhi-san, why are they acting like that?" Emiko asked Haruhi who was standing next to her.

"Well, I guess it's their first time coming to a shopping center" she answered.

They stopped and entered every store they passed by. Their non-stop exclaiming 'commoner' irritated both Emiko and Haruhi. Not only that, the boys also attracted a lot of attention from random shoppers.

'_Wow! They're so attractive' _Emiko thought while looking at Tamaki, Hunny, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru and even the cranky Kyouya.

But, Emiko didn't notice; some boys were looking at her. A certain auburn haired host club member noticed and glared at the boys who were looking at her. Hikaru noticed his brother's reaction and wondered.

Emiko already bought her necessities, thanks to Haruhi's guidance of course.

After that, they went to a fast food restaurant to eat lunch; they've been walking non-stop around the shopping center the whole morning. They waited in line to order their meals. Then, they sat on a table that's large enough for them to sit together.

The host club boys were very fascinated by, as what they call it, commoner fast food.

They ordered burgers, fries and large cups of soda. They munched in their meals and enjoyed it. Everyone was having a lot of fun exchanging random sentences.

"So, you guys enjoy the food?" Emiko asked the host club boys.

"Hai!"They answered while munching their burgers.

"Since, I already bought what I needed. After this, we can go home." Emiko said while sipping her soda.

They finished eating and grabbed their things. Then others went home, leaving Emiko and Haruhi. They both decided to walk home together since they live in the same direction except Emiko's house is much farther than Haruhi's.

"Haruhi-san, I'm so tired but I really had fun today." Emiko said while stretching her arms.

"Yeah" Haruhi smiled.

They were already at Haruhi's apartment.

"See yah at school Haruhi-san!" Emiko waved at Haruhi, already heading towards her house.

"Take care!" Haruhi replied, also waving her at Emiko.

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

Gomenasai! I haven't been active lately. I've been busy with school and stuff, you know…

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and let me know what ya think, k?

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Ahehehe…


	9. Chapter 9 School Trip

**Recap:**

_They were already at Haruhi's apartment._

"_See yah at school Haruhi-san!" Emiko waved at Haruhi, already heading towards her house._

"_Take care!" Haruhi replied, also waving her hand at Emiko._

**CHAPTER 9**

"Mp3? Check. Insect repellant? Check. Camera?"

Emiko checked the things that she will bring for the school trip. She turned her camera on but it automatically turned off later on, showing a red "x" sign on the screen.

"Dead bat. Grrr… Bad trip! I forgot to charge it last night"

Then, suddenly her watch beeped.

"Oh shoot! It's time already! Gosh! I need to hurry or I'll be late again."

Emiko put on her varsity jacket and sneakers; she grabbed her things and exited her room.

As she went down the stairs, she was greeted by her mother.

"Oh? You're going already? You haven't eaten breakfast yet. And—"

Mrs. Hirohata's eyes landed on her way of clothing.

"What are you wearing? You look like a boy" she said.

"hehe…" Emiko laughed nervously. "Mom, I better get going now. Bye!"

Emiko kissed her mother goodbye and exited the house. After exiting her house, she put on her wig. Then, off she goes.

* * *

"Good morning Emiko!" Haruhi greeted Emiko who entered the school's large gate. Haruhi was wearing a shirt with a hoodie on it and brown pants, completed with white sneakers.

"Good morning Haruhi-san!" Emiko greeted back while smiling.

"So, is everyone ready?" Kyouya said while looking at each student. Suddenly, a blonde-haired girl appeared from behind Kyouya, surprising the other host club members.

"Ready as I'll ever be." the blonde-haired girl said while carrying her expensive Chanel handbag.

"Good morning Kyouya!" she said as she tugged on his left arm, smiling widely.

"Good morning Renge." Kyouya greeted her, slowly pulling his arm away from her grasp.

"Oh! Is this the new host club member that I've heard of?" Renge suddenly appeared between Emiko and Haruhi, receiving a surprise look from them.

"Uhmm… It's nice to meet you Renge-san!" Emiko said while bowing her head slightly.

"I'm—"Emiko was about to introduce herself before Renge cut her off.

"Hirohata Mikuo. The recent transferee. A scholar student just like Haruhi-kun. And also…"

Renge scanned Emiko closely, starting from head to toe.

"So Kawaiiiii~ this adds to Moe factor in my records! You look like a girl; you'd probably look even cuter when wearing girls' clothes. Imagine! Haruhi-kun and Mikuo-kun together. MOE OVERLOAD! Kyaaa~" she exclaimed while having sparkles in her eyes.

The host club members laughed nervously.

"She's the self-proclaimed Host club manager." Hikaru and Kaoru both said.

"Self-proclaimed? How? " Emiko asked.

The twins shrugged their shoulders.

"Everyone, let's better get inside the bus now or it'll leave us." Haruhi pointed at the bright yellow school bus. Today, they will ride a plain school bus just like ordinary kids do.

Everyone stepped inside the bus while looking around as if amazed by it.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki waved his arms to get Haruhi's attention.

"What is it sempai?" Haruhi looked at the blonde-haired boy occupying the first seat in the row.

"This is amazing! This bus is so big! Look! I can see a tree from here! Come! Sit next to Otou-san."

Tamaki patted the empty space next to him. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"No way sempai. The others are sitting in the back and I'm gonna sit next to Em- I mean Mikuo"

She crossed her arm then continued her pace towards the back leaving the teary-eyed Tamaki behind.

"Haruhi…" he sniffed.

"Suoh-kun, is this seat taken?"

Tamaki turned his head to the student wearing a long black cloak.

"Ne…Nekozawa?" Tamaki stiffened then shivered.

Nekozawa smiled then took the seat next to the scared Tamaki.

"Save me!" Tamaki cried, looking at the laughing host club members at the back.

"Poor Tamaki-san…" Emiko whispered then giggled.

"This is going to be long ride…" Haruhi sighed.

* * *

"Tokyo Tower . The tallest self-supporting steel tower in Japan. 333 m (1,093 ft) high and resembles the Eiffel Tower in Paris. Amazing!"

Emiko looked up at the tower in awe. Everyone was in groups and of course she was with Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, Tamaki, Mori, Hunny and Kyouya. They were attracting a lot of tourist and some were even taking pictures with them. Sadly, Emiko didn't bring her camera. She wanted to take a lot of pictures with everyone.

"Mikuo-chan, let's go this way! It's much peaceful" Hunny grabbed her arm then dragged her to the other side of the tower. The rest of the host club followed.

True, the other side was peaceful and only a few people were there. They enjoyed the view and bought some snacks from nearby stores. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the moment and as if they were in a whole other world. They laughed, they ate and they took a lot of pictures using Tamaki's professional camera.

"Let's return to the bus now, it's getting late." Kyouya looked at his wristwatch and motioned the others to move.

They returned to the other side of the tower to found out that the bus just left them.

"Hey!" Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki tried to chase the bus but failed.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Haruhi questioned completely irritated.

"It's okay, we'll go home tomorrow. Let's find a hotel to stay in." Kyouya said, he was slightly irritated but didn't let it show.

"Let's go!" Tamaki lead the group much to the other's annoyance.

They found a hotel then they went inside the huge double doors. Inside, the lobby was elegant and spacious. Tamaki asked the lady behind the counter if there were any rooms available. Luckily, there was but only one.

"Uhmmm… Where are we going to sleep?" Emiko asked the boys since she and Haruhi were girls, and her dad will totally flip if he will know about this. IF.

"Don't worry. We won't do anything to you." Hikaru smirked. Then Kaoru moved in closer and matched the smirk on his brother's face.

"I will punish if any of you homosexuals do anything to my daughter!" Tamaki exclaimed then hugged Haruhi tightly.

"Sempai…let go" Haruhi broke free from Tamaki tight hug.

"Well, let's go. Since Tamaki already has the keys to our room." Kyouya moved towards Tamaki and snatched the keys in his hands.

"I'll be taking that."

They walked towards the elevator until a group of students passed them.

"Oh! Was that… Hirohata Emiko?" a female voice spoke.

Emiko slowly turned her head and faced the other group. She stiffened at the sight the red haired girl in front of her.

"Rea-san?" she asked while shaking slightly.

"Long time no see, Emiko" the girl smiled.

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

Whoa… This one's a long one...ahehe…

Sorry that I've updated late. I've been busy lately. School, family, friends, enemies… Yeah, busy...

Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chappie.

R&R onegai…

Ja ne~


	10. Chapter 10 Emiko's Past

**Recap:**

"_Oh! Was that… Hirohata Emiko?" a female voice spoke._

_Emiko slowly turned her head and faced the other group. She stiffened at the sight the red haired girl in front of her._

"_Rea-san?" she asked while shaking slightly. _

"_Long time no see, Emiko" the girl smiled._

**CHAPTER 10**

"She was your old friend and now an enemy?!" the host club boys asked surprisingly.

Emiko nodded.

They were already in their room and the boys were interrogating her.

**Flashback:**

"Long time no see, Emiko" the girl smiled.

The girl looked at Emiko from top to bottom then laughed.

"I did not know you were into cross-dressing, I guess we weren't that close after all"

"What are you doing here?" Emiko asked, clenching her teeth.

"Whoa there little tigress... Is that how you greet an old friend? My friends and I were just hanging around. I bet you're not singing anymore. Well, I want to invite you to somewhere." Rea extended her hand holding a piece of paper with an address on it.

Emiko got the paper and put it in her pocket. Then, her gaze went back to the red-haired girl in front of her.

"It's near this place. Please come and also bring your companions" she eyed the other host club members and exited along with her group.

**End of Flashback**

"What are we gonna do?" Hunny asked looking worried while holding his Usa-chan.

"Emiko?" Haruhi asked the silent girl sitting on the bed. Emiko couldn't believe that they've encountered her old friend. Maybe it's time to let them know about her past.

"You see…" she began. "Rea was my first friend ever in junior high. She also loves singing. She's an outgoing and not the silent type of girl. She's very popular unlike me. Well, I'm the complete opposite of her. She's the one who introduced me to the school's glee club saying that it will make my boost my self-confidence. I really thank her for that. But before we graduate, there was supposed to be a musical and our teacher chose me to do the encore 'cause she said that I have a lot of talent and I can do it. Everyone congratulated me, well, except for Rea. During our show, when I was suppose to sang that part, Rea took the microphone from my hand and sang it. After the show, I asked her why'd she done that."

The host club members swallowed as Emiko continued her story.

"She said that she was supposed to be the star, not me. She's the most qualified; she practiced every day and night just to get that part. She said that if she didn't met me and became my friend…" Emiko was about to finish talking about what happened until she broke into tears.

Haruhi quickly went to her side and hugged her.

"I miss her… but, she's angry at me… Rea and I were so close…I miss her so much…" Emiko said between tears.

"Hush, it's not your fault, Emiko" Haruhi whispered and rubbed her back while hugging her.

"She bullied me until the day we graduated. She didn't talk to me and she even requested the delinquents in our class to…to…" Emiko couldn't finish anymore. She was crying hard from the painful memory.

"What are you gonna do now, Emiko?"

Emiko looked at the glasses-wearing teen sitting on the chair.

"She invited you to a karaoke place and I think you should go" Kyouya said.

"But…" Emiko was about to say something until Tamaki cut her off.

"What are you thinking Kyouya? She couldn't face that girl and look, she's still crying!" Tamaki said.

"But Tono, she needs to face her" Kaoru moved forward.

"Yeah" Hikaru nodded along with Hunny and Mori.

The host club members began arguing with each other whether she will go or not.

"Shut up!" Emiko snapped.

Everyone looked surprised at her; she has never raised her voice before.

"I've decided…" she breathed "I'm going."

"Emiko… are you sure?" Haruhi asked her. She was very worried.

"Don't sweat Haruhi-san!" she wiped the remaining tears in her eyes. "Besides I need to face her in order to get over my painful past" Emiko said as she pressed her hands together.

"Everyone, thank you for everything! I think I'm ready to face her." Emiko raised her fist in the air receiving smiles and sweat drops from her companions.

"That's good to hear, Emiko-chan!" Hunny hugged her then giggled.

"But…" Hunny broke off the hug. "You need to look extra pretty if you want to face her."

Tamaki snapped his fingers, and then Hikaru and Kaoru appeared beside Emiko.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Find her any dress to wear!" Tamaki ordered.

The twins were about to drag Emiko but she broke from their grasp.

"I have my own clothes in my bag. And another thing you'll need to know about me, I'm not into dresses but if I'm going to wear one, I don't want it to be paired with you know, heels" Emiko said.

"Ok!" the twins gave her the thumbs up.

Emiko smiled then entered their room's bathroom with her bag. The host club boys began preparing themselves except for Haruhi because she has no extra clothes. Tamaki offered her a pink frilly dress saying that it will look cute on her beloved daughter, but Haruhi refused, leaving Tamaki sulking in the corner. The twins lend Haruhi a white polo shirt.

After a few minutes, the bathroom door opened revealing Emiko. She took off her wig and let her hair fall freely behind her back down to her waist. She wore a black sleeveless top with the word 'Music is my boyfriend' in the front, she wore a short black ruffle skirt and black high-cut shoes with skull printings on them. And to finish her look, she wore a black leather bracelet.

The others were speechless. She looks like a rock star that just got out of a big concert.

"Whoa! You look awesome, Emiko-chan!" Hunny bounced from the bed and skipped towards Emiko.

"Arigatou" Emiko smiled.

"You're gonna attract a lot of attention" Kaoru moved closer beside Emiko.

"But you guys look stunning, like sons of royalties" Emiko exclaimed while looking at each host club boys.

Everyone laughed. Tamaki moved towards the door and opened it.

"Shall we?"

"We shall!" everyone shouted and exited the room.

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading this chappie!

Don't forget to REVIEW, k?

Ja ne~


	11. Chapter 11 The Singing Showdown

**Recap:**

"_But you guys look stunning, like sons of royalties" Emiko exclaimed while looking at each host club boys._

_Everyone laughed. Tamaki moved towards the door and opened it._

"_Shall we?"_

"_We shall!" everyone shouted and exited the room. _

**CHAPTER 11**

They exited their room and went towards the lobby to leave the key.

As they were walking towards the lobby, everyone stared at them, some girls giggled and some were awestruck at how they look.

Most of the guests inside the lobby were admiring Emiko, she look very attractive. Her long hair swaying from side to side as she was walks.

Everyone keeps staring at them. Of course, the guys were very handsome but Emiko can't help but feel like someone is staring very intently at her.

She turned her head to one corner to found out that a group of boys sitting on the big couch were staring and whistling at her. Kaoru noticed, he moved beside Emiko and glared at them.

"K-Kaoru-san? Is there something on my face? " Emiko asked the auburn-haired boy beside her.

"No, there's nothing wrong. In fact, you look stunning" he replied while smiling.

Emiko blushed. Kaoru noticed the black-haired teen blushing and blushed too.

'_K-Kawaii…' _he thought.

A cough was then heard from behind. Both of them looked at the back and noticed the other host club members grinning at them.

"I didn't know Kaoru was capable of being in another character other than the devil-type." Haruhi said.

"I smell something scented. Could that be love?" Tamaki smirked.

"Ehh?" Emiko blushed even deeper.

"Wha-What? No!" Kaoru smacked Tamaki's head leaving him crying.

"How could you? How could you Kaoru? How could you hit me? Me! Your king! Haruhi! Comfort Outo-san…" Tamaki cried.

"No, sempai. It's your fault anyways." Haruhi said bluntly.

"Haruhi!" The blonde-haired teen cried even more.

"I think we should go now." Kyouya broke the drama. He glared at Tamaki for causing so much noise then adjusted his glasses.

The host club members nodded then continued their walk.

It was not too long when they arrived at the said karaoke place. But what surprised them was how big it was.

'_This doesn't look like a regular karaoke place… Too much lights…' _Haruhi thought as she observed the place.

"Oh! There you are!" Rea waved while walking towards them. She was wearing a top with the first and the second button open, clearly showing off her cleavage. She was also wearing skinny jeans and a pair of red high heeled shoes.

"Emiko" the red-haired teen eyed her.

"Rea" Emiko said in return.

"Good evening folks!" a loud voice broke off the tension between the two girls. Everyone turned their direction to the tall mustached man on the stage.

"Tonight, were going to have an open karaoke contest! Yes, you heard it, an 'OPEN KARAOKE CONTEST'! Anyone can participate and the winner of this contest will have free tickets to an all-you-can-eat buffet. But, this is not just an ordinary all-you-can-eat buffet because this buffet includes meals and delicacies from different countries! Imagine! Not just Japanese meals but also Thai, Filipino, Italian and many more!" the speaker announced.

'_Italian…Yum…' _Emiko was about to drool from thinking Italian foods when the audience clapped their hands loudly breaking her off from her trance. She is fond of Italian cuisine especially spaghetti and pizza.

"Are you ready to get beaten Emiko?"

Emiko turned her to the red-haired teen smirking near her.

"You like Italian meals, right? You always go on and off dreaming of having Food trips."

"Whatever." Emiko crossed her arms in front of her chest while puffing her cheeks.

"By the way, I already signed you up for the contest, you'll be singing after me of course." Rea smirked.

The crowd already went to their sits. One by one the announcer called the names of the contestants to sing.

"Okay, that was splendid!" the announcer complemented the contestant. "Next is Wakahisa Rea!"

"Oh, it's my turn." Rea smirked at Emiko who was standing beside her.

Rea walked towards the stage. She climbed the stairs, receiving claps and whistles from the audience.

She turned to face the audience and smiled. She then gazed at Emiko. The music started playing and Rea tapped her foot to the beat.

_Kore ijou nagaku issho ni iru to watashi mo dame ni narisou__  
__Anata no yume ga kanau nante itsu na no?__  
__Maru deshou nenne itsumo kira kira shitai koto bakari shiteru__  
__Sono me wo suki ni natta ano hi__Jikan ga sugita koto anata wakatteru no__  
__Ah gakusei no kibun de iru no ne_

_Nani mo shiranai anata no negao wo mite iru to omoi de to namida ga afureteku__  
__Kore de saigo to nan do mo atama wo yogiru kedo__  
__Shiroi ha no egao wo omoidasu__  
__Shouganai Yume Oibito__  
__Sore demo konya de hontou ni saigo kokoro ni chikatta keredo sonna hi ni kagi ite yasahiku suru no ne__  
__Anata wakaru deshou genjitsu to iu ookina kabe ga aru no__  
__Kizukanai furi shiteru dake deshou_

_Nando mo akirameta anata to susumu no__  
__Ah doushite mo funbiri tsukanai__Nani mo shiranai anata no youfuku ni ai ou shiteru te ni namida ga ochite yuku__  
__Itsu ka anata no sono yume kanau toki kuru no kana futari shite jukufuku dekiru kana__  
__Shouganai Yume Oibito_

_Nani mo shiranai anata no negao wo mite iru to omoide to namida ga afureteku__  
__Nani mo shiranai anata no youfuku ni ai ou shiteru te ni namida ga ochite yuku__  
__Itsu ka anata no sono yume kanau toki kuru no kana futari shite jukufuku dekiru kana__  
__Shouganai Yume Oibito_

_Sore na no ni anata ga suki~_

After she finished singing, she winked at the audience and smiled. Everyone clapped loudly. Emiko was also clapping her hands. She performed very well. Rea climbed down the stairs walked back to where she was standing.

"That was amazing." Emiko complemented her.

"Of course I am! Now, eat my dust Emiko" Rea glared at Emiko then smirked. The black-haired teen shivered.

"That was an excellent performance! Superb! I bet the audience loved it as much as I do. Last but not the least, Hirohata Emiko" the announcer clapped his hands along with the audience.

Emiko gulped. It was her turn and to be honest, she was scared. She was about to retreat when a pair of hands gently pushed her back, surprising the black-haired teen.

"Don't worry, you'll do great Emiko" Haruhi smiled.

"That's right Emi-chan!" Hunny also smiled and squeezed her slightly shaking hands.

"Thanks guys" Emiko said nervously.

Kaoru moved closer and leaned a little towards Emiko's ears.

"Remember, if you get stage fright, just look at me and remember that time when you sang inside the changing room with me pretending to cover my ears." Kaoru whispered.

Emiko blushed at the memory. Kaoru moved away then smiled.

The host club wished her good luck before moving towards the stage. She climbed the stage and made her way to the center. She looked at her audience, closed her eyes and the music starts playing.

_Made a wrong turn, Once or twice__  
__Dug my way out, Blood and fire__  
__Bad decisions, That's alright__  
__Welcome to my silly life_

She opened her eyes and began to walk around the stage, nodding her head to the beat.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood__  
__Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down__  
__Mistaken, Always second guessing__  
__Under estimated, Look, I'm still around__  
_

_Chorus:  
__Pretty, pretty please__  
__Don't you ever, ever feel__  
__Like your less than, less than perfect.__  
__Pretty, pretty please__  
__If you ever, ever feel__  
__Like your nothing__  
__You are perfect to me._

_You're so mean,__  
__When you talk, About yourself, You are wrong.__  
__Change the voices, In your head__  
__Make them like you Instead._

_So complicated,__  
__Look happy, You'll make it!__  
__Filled with so much hatred__  
__Such a tired game.__  
__It's enough, I've done all I can think of__  
__Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.__  
__  
__-Repeat Chorus-_

_The whole world stares so I swallow the fear,__  
__The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.__  
__So cool in line and we try, try, try,__  
__But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time.__  
__Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere__  
__They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair__  
__We change ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that? Why do I do that?__  
__Why do I do that?_

_Yeah~, Ohh~ pretty pretty please, Ohh~_

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands. Everyone was amazed including the host club and Rea._-Repeat Chorus-_

_You're perfect, You're perfect__  
__Pretty, pretty please__  
__Don't you ever, ever feel__  
__Like your less than, less than perfect.__  
__Pretty, pretty please__  
__If you ever, ever feel__  
__Like your nothing__  
__You are perfect to me._

The music ended as well as Emiko. She bowed and smiled at her audience who was cheering and clapping their hands. Everyone began shouting her name.

"Emiko!...Emiko!..." everyone shouted.

"It looks like we got ourselves a winner! Congratulations Miss Emiko!" the announcer congratulated her and gave her the all-you-can-eat buffet tickets. Emiko smiled proudly at herself then ran down the stage and hugged her friends.

"That was astonishing!" Tamaki smiled at her.

"Awesome!"

"You were cool!"

"Thank you so much!" Emiko smiled at her friends.

"To be honest, your performance was indeed amazing."

Everyone turned their heads to Rea who was walking with her group towards them.

"Thanks Rea. You were amazing too. And beautiful"

Rea blushed at the complement then turned her head away.

"Hmph! But I'm still better than you!" she huffed.

"I know" Emiko smiled.

"Emi-chan! Let's go to the all-you-can-eat buffet! Now!" Hunny tugged on her arm.

"Ok, ok Hunny sempai!" Emiko sweatdropped.

"So, uhmmm… We have to go now, bye!" Emiko waved at Rea then exited with the other host club members.

Rea chuckled as she watched Emiko walking away.

'_You still never change, I hope to see you again, Emiko-chan.' _Rea thought and smiled.

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm very VERY sorry for updating late… I'm such a very lazy writer… I hope you guys are not mad at me…

I'm also sorry if I made any grammar mistakes or wrong spellings.

I don't own Shouganai Yume Oibito and Perfect (one of my fave songs).

I hope you enjoyed this chappie and let me know what ya think!

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW… =^_^=

Ja ne~


	12. Chapter 12 Something Unexpected

**Recap:**

"_Emi-chan! Let's go to the all-you-can-eat buffet! Now!" Hunny tugged on her arm._

"_Ok, ok Hunny sempai!" Emiko sweatdropped._

"_So, uhmmm… We have to go now, bye!" Emiko waved at Rea then exited with the other host club members._

_Rea chuckled as she watched Emiko walking away._

'_You still never change, I hope to see you again, Emiko-chan.' Rea thought and smiled._

**CHAPTER 12**

The following day, Emiko woke up with a smile on her face. They returned home yesterday, an hour after her contest between Rea. Actually, Tamaki forgot to tell the group that he called home to let his household know that they needed a ride.

The black-haired teen smiled, remembering the series of events that they've encountered during their field trip.

She scratched her hair and stretched both her arms. Then, her attention turned to the yellow stuff toy lying on the bed beside her.

"It's a new day, Spongebob!" she giggled. Without further ado, she kicked her comforters away and jumped out of bed.

After doing so, she pulled the curtains in her room to reveal a sunny day. Emiko began singing the song she used to sing back when she was still a child.

_Oh, Mr. Sun, Sun, Mr. Golden Sun,_

_Please shine down on me._

_Oh, Mr. Sun, Sun, Mr. Golden Sun,_

_Hiding behind a tree._

_These little children are asking you_

_To please come out so we can play with you._

_Oh, Mr. Sun, Sun, Mr. Golden Sun,_

_Please shine down on,_

_Please shine down on,_

_Please shine down on me._

Emiko ended the song while giggling. After that, she went inside the bathroom to prepare herself for that day.

* * *

"Sempai, I'm not sure if we're suppose to do this"

"Don't worry Haruhi, no one will find out" Tamaki whispered, ever-so-softly in Haruhi's ears.

Haruhi knew what they were doing is wrong, but she can't help it. Tamaki is so persuasive and at the same, annoying.

"You're so cute, Haruhi" Tamaki smiled at the cross-dresser.

"Whatever, let's get this over with or else someone might see me-" Haruhi was cut off when the entrance to the host club room suddenly burst open.

"Good morn- Eh?" Emiko stop dead in her tracks. The scene in front of her made her eyes grow big.

There was a sudden silence, then…

"Haruhi-san? So cute!" Emiko squealed.

"I know right! I told you, Haruhi. You have to trust your father's instinct" Tamaki raised his thumb.

Haruhi is currently wearing a white kimono with flower prints on them. To finish off her look, a flower was placed above her right ear. The attire was rather feminine but it really matched her.

"Instinct my butt" Haruhi spat, completely irritated.

"You're so mean" the blonde-haired teen cried.

"By the way, why are you wearing kimonos?" Emiko eyed Tamaki who was also wearing a royal blue kimono.

"It's for our cosplay later" Hikaru whispered in Emiko's left ear, "To entertain the ladies" Kaoru in the right. Emiko squeaked at the sudden closeness then scampered off, blushing furiously.

"You guys…" she said, still blushing.

The twins were wearing similar kimonos. Orange and yellow's the color, Emiko noted.

"But we still have class" she said.

"We're just testing them out" Hikaru shrugged his shoulders.

Haruhi looked at the clock. It's almost time, and the others haven't changed yet.

"Better change fast" she reminded the other members, receiving a nod from each members.

* * *

They arrived at their classes in time, so meaning they were not late. Emiko was glad at this.

The classes began as usual but ended early, since there was a meeting.

Emiko packing her things up before going to the club room when a certain paper caught her eye. She turned her head from side to side, wondering who hid it in her bag.

They ate in the cafeteria and she left her bag on her desk, she recalled.

She gently opened the letter and upon unfolding it, a sweet aroma entered her nose. Like the scent of flowers, blooming in spring.

She continued opening until she read the words that really surprised her.

_Dear Mikuo-sama… I really like you!..._

'_Is this a love letter?' _she thought.

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So how was it? Huh? HUH?

I hope you guys like it! I'm really sorry for the late update. I've been busy lately with school and all. I hope you guys aren't mad. Also, sorry if there are any grammar mistakes and wrong spellings. I don't own Oh, Mr. Sun and Spongebob Squarepants. Haiii childhood...

Don't forget to review, okay?

Also, please support my "Cats, Humans and Love"…

Ja ne~


	13. Chapter 13 Secret Admirer Revealed!

**Recap:**

_She gently opened the letter and upon unfolding it, a sweet aroma entered her nose. Like the scent of flowers, blooming in spring._

_She continued opening until she read the words that really surprised her._

_Dear Mikuo-sama… I really like you!..._

'_Is this a love letter?' she thought._

**CHAPTER 13**

Emiko said that one line again and again. I like you, I like you, I like you.

It echoed in her head.

"What the?!" she exclaimed with wide eyes.

Emiko was surprised. Sure, she had experienced being confessed to at her old school before she transferred to Ouran Academy. There was even a boy, she remembered, that confessed to her in front of the public. But Emiko wasn't ready yet to be in a relationship that involves romantic feelings so she rejected the poor guy. Even now, she felt sorry for him, hoping that the boy found the one for him. But this is, in her mind, the word that fits the situation is she could describe it, awkward. Because in the letter, she scrutinized, it said 'Mikuo', no one in the school except for the host club members knows her real gender, so she concluded that it is most likely to be a girl. And calling her with the suffix '-sama', for her, was really disturbing. She really is not use to that kind of treatment.

The black haired teen sighed. She leaned back; enough for her butt to hit the arm chair. A ray of sunlight made its way inside the empty classroom. Maybe some of the girls were already at the host club. She checked the time on her wristwatch, she's late. Emiko could hear the footsteps and giggles from other students outside the hallway. She scratched her hair in confusion. She has to tell the others about this. She can't handle it herself and who knows, maybe the other host club members know how to solve this kind of situation.

Emiko turned and grabbed her bag, carefully putting the love letter inside a notebook so that it won't wrinkle. She made her way outside the classroom, walking towards the abandoned Music Room where the Host Club is located.

* * *

Emiko gently opened the door that leads to the host club. Only a few females were there. Luckily, everyone was busy so she quietly slid inside the room.

"Tardiness has a price, Mikuo. It will be added to your debt" Kyouya appeared beside Emiko which startled the cross dresser. He began scribbling on his clipboard, much to Emiko's dismay.

'_I bet he added a large amount, rich bastards…' _she thought.

"What may be the reason for being late?" Kyouya pushed his glasses up and looked at Emiko.

"Uhmm… It's that…" Emiko mumbled, quite nervous if it's alright to tell Kyouya, the said 'Shadow King'.

"What's up?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked as they made their way towards the two. Haruhi, Hunny and Mori followed. Tamaki is still busy entertaining his' princesses to notice the small gathering of the hosts in the corner.

The host club members surrounded Emiko trying to ask if there is anything wrong. Emiko opened her bag and gently pulled the letter inside the notebook. She passed it to Haruhi and began to read it. The others were behind the brunette's back, also reading the letter as well.

Everyone finished reading the letter. At that, their eyes turned to saucers. All of them looked questioningly at Emiko.

"Is this a...a…" Haruhi asked.

"Love letter" Emiko stated, then crossed her arms in front of her.

Everyone was dumbfounded. Tamaki finally noticed the group.

"What's going on? Hmm?" Tamaki asked as he made his way towards the group, waving to his' costumers saying 'I'll be right back'. He stopped behind Haruhi and noticed a paper in the brunette's hand.

"What's that? Is that for me, your Otou-san?" Tamaki's eyes sparkled as he asked this.

"No, sempai. It's a love letter for Em- I mean Mikuo" Haruhi answered turning her head towards the blonde teen.

"What?! You wrote a letter for Mikuo?!" he was shocked.

'_Is my little girl a lesbian?' _the blonde thought with tears in his eyes.

"It's not what you think sempai. A secret admirer placed this love letter inside Mikuo's bag. And it said that he or it would most likely to be a she, said that she will meet Mikuo here in the host club room" she stated.

"When will that person meet Mikuo-chan, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked while holding his pink bunny.

That's when a knock on the door interrupted the group.

"Probably now." Hikaru said. Kaoru and Mori nodded their heads.

A petite girl entered the room. She has curly caramel-brown hair that reaches her shoulders and she was wearing a yellow uniform.

Tamaki, being the Host Club King, couldn't ignore the girl.

"Is there anything you need, fair maiden?" he asked the girl with a rose that came out from nowhere in his hand.

"Um… I'm looking for Hirohata Mikuo" she said.

"Yes?" Emiko moved towards her.

The girl turned to see Emiko in front of her. In a split second, Emiko could see hearts in the girl's eyes.

"Mikuo-sama! You read my letter? Kyaa~ My name is Monica. I really really really like you, Mikuo-sama" she exclaimed.

Emiko was surprised. The host club members along with the other costumers remained silent in the back.

Emiko laughed nervously. "What do you like about me, Monica-chan?" she asked.

"Kyaaa~ Mikuo-sama called me Monica-chan! Mikuo-sama called me Monica-chan! Kyaaa~"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"I like everything about you, Mikuo-sama. You are so nice, kind, friendly, and helpful and you have the brightest smile ever! I remembered that special day when I bumped into you; I was late for class that time. I was running really fast and didn't notice until I bumped into you. You helped me pick up my stuffs and said 'A cute girl like you shouldn't run like that'. And before I knew it, I came to like you!" she explained while smiling.

Everyone listened to the girl's explanation.

"Lady killer" Hikaru whispered.

"Yeah" Kaoru whispered back.

"I am not!" Emiko protested.

Emiko signed. She turned to the smiling girl in front of her.

"Monica-chan, I'm sorry, I can't accept your feelings. Maybe, someday you will find 'the one' for you." Emiko smiled sadly. She can't believe she rejected another one in front of the public, especially a girl.

"I'm not that cute, no one will like me" the girl said, miserably.

"You are! You are a cute girl, Monica-chan." Emiko grabbed the girl's hands.

"Really?" Monica asked.

"Really. And that reminds of a song I heard this morning on the radio."

Emiko breathe then began to sing a small part of the chorus.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,__Oh oh,__You don't know you're beautiful_

After singing, Emiko smiled. Everyone blushed including the other host club members.

"Thank you, Mikuo-sama" Monica smiled sheepishly.

"No prob" she anwered back.

* * *

Everyone said their goodbyes and waved at the host club members.

"Well done" Kaoru whispered in Emiko's ears causing the black haired teen to jolt and blushed. Kaoru laughed at this.

"Not funny!" Emiko lightly punched Kaoru's arm. "But thanks" she smiled.

Kaoru blushed then smiled back.

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this and sorry if there are grammar mistakes and wrong spellings. By the way, I invited a special guest to accompany me here. Now, please welcome Fujioka Haruhi!

**Haruhi:** Hello everyone! I'm really glad to here. Especially, thanks to Vikki for inviting me.

**Vikki:** No prob! I have a question, how was the story so far?

**Haruhi:** So far so great!

**Vikki:** Really? That's great! I hope everyone reviews about how they think of this chappie and the story so far coz that would be really awesome! **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!** Ja ne~

**Haruhi:** Please review! **Happy Holidays!**


End file.
